


Fly South

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birds, Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches the birds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly South

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "South"

Harry and Draco were lying side by side on the Astronomy tower roof, watching the sun set when Harry spoke up. "Did you know that most birds fly south for the winter?"

Draco noticed the v-shaped flock that must have prompted the question and frowned, "I guess. Why?"

"They go south because when the winter comes they can't find enough food to eat and they can't stay warm. They have to find a place where they can stay alive."

Draco began to realize where Harry was headed with his thoughts, but he remained silent.

Harry sighed. "Sometimes I just want to fly south myself. I just want to find a place where I can be safe and warm and not have to worry about anything."

"Why can't you?" Draco asked.

"Because I have to kill Voldemort first." Harry replied softly. "I have to kill him or he has to kill me."

Draco rolled over so that he was looking down into Harry's saddened eyes. "Listen to me, Harry. You are not going to die. You are going to kill Voldemort. And when you do, I'll take you away. We'll fly south together. We'll leave here and go find a place where we can be safe and warm and not worry about a thing."

"Promise?" Harry asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Promise."


End file.
